


Jaune vs Pyrrha: Eggnog Edition

by defenestratingreason



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eggnog, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: Eggnog - you either love it or you hate it. Pyrrha loves it, but Jaune hates it almost as much as he loves Pyrrha.A.K.A., the one in which Pyrrha tries to surprise Jaune, Jaune is accidentally a bit of a dick about it, and Pyrrha has way too much fun getting back at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at defenestratingreason.tumblr.com in response to a prompt by tumblr user bippity-boppity-bullshit.

**Pyrrha <3**: Come to the common room. **  
**

**Pyrrha <3**: I have a surprise.

 

Jaune wrinkled his nose as he walked through the door. “What’s that _smell_?”

Pyrrha looked up from the sofa, cradling a mug in her hands. “Eggnog. Would you like some?”

“Eurgh. No thanks.” Jaune shivered as he sat down next to his girlfriend. “That stuff is disgusting.”

“Oh.” Pyrrha’s face fell slightly, and her eyebrows knit together as she stared at the pitcher and empty mug on the coffee table. “Maybe Ren and Nora…” she began, reaching to grab her scroll, but Jaune placed his hand over hers, stopping her.

“Pyrrha. Trust me. No one likes that stuff.”

She drew her hand back, frowning at him. “ _I_ like it.”

“Well, you’re different. You like a lot of things no one else does.”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Jaune shrugged. “Fiber cereal. Brussel sprouts. 4 AM jogs. Heck, you even liked me back when I was still Remnant’s mightiest douchebag.”

Pyrrha smiled into her mug. “You weren’t _that_ bad.”

“Eh.” Jaune lifted one shoulder and let it drop. “I wasn’t great.” He rubbed his hands together, glancing around the room. “So. What’s the surprise?”

Pyrrha widened her eyes pointedly and glanced at the coffee table. “I made eggnog.”

Jaune stilled. Then he groaned, his whole body slumping forward.

“And I’m still Remnant’s Mightiest Douchebag, aren’t I.”

“No.” Her hand slid onto his shoulder, her thumb rubbing circles into the muscle. “I should have checked before making it.”

“But I didn’t have to be such a jerk about it.” He sat back and looked her in the eyes. “How can I make it up to you?”

She paused, considering. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to try some? Maybe you’ll like homemade more than the kind from the store–”

Jaune shook his head. “I grew up with homemade. My parents make it every year, and I’ve always hated it. The flavor, the smell… all of it, really.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Pyrrha, I know you went to all that trouble, but there’s no way in hell you’re getting me to taste that.”

“Oh well.” Pyrrha gave him a sad little _what-can-you-do_ smile and shrugged. “More for me, I guess.” As if to prove her point, she refilled her drink and took a deep sip. When she lowered the mug, she was sporting a brand new eggnog mustache on her upper lip.

“Uh, Pyrrha.”

“Yes?”

“You’ve got, uh.” He gestured hesitantly at her mouth before reaching over to swipe his thumb across her lip. “There.”

“Oh.” Her eyes fluttered, and then the corner of her mouth started creeping upward. “Thank you.”

Jaune glanced around for a napkin or something to wipe his hand clean with. “Do you have a – _ah!_ ”

His voice broke off as Pyrrha wrapped her fingers around his wrist and licked the eggnog off his thumb.

“Um.” Jaune swallowed, staring at the bright pink tip of Pyrrha’s tongue as it darted back from his own skin. “That works too.”

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to try even the smallest bit?”

Jaune blinked, his brain unable to follow the change in topic. “Uh-huh,” he said, his mouth on some kind of autopilot as his thumb reached out to press against Pyrrha’s lower lip, exploring the small cracks and crevices the cold winter breeze had left behind.

Pyrrha grinned and set her mug down on the table. When she reached for Jaune, he followed quicker than her hands were pulling him, and when their lips met, the force of his enthusiasm made her teeter. Laughing, she buried her hands in his hair to regain her balance and ran her tongue along the soft underside of his upper lip. His own tongue eagerly dashed forward to meet hers, licking its way into her mouth… and then he froze and pulled away.

“Pyrrha! That’s cheating.”

She giggled, her eyes glowing warmly.

“You still tasted it.”’

“Yeah, but not on purpose.”

“It still counts.”

Jaune narrowed his eyes and growled. Suddenly, without any warning, he placed both hands on Pyrrha’s shoulders and pushed. Pyrrha squeaked as her back landed against the seat of the couch; a moment later, the squeak turned into a high-pitched gasp as Jaune straddled her hips and began nibbling at the most sensitive parts of her neck.

“What– what are you doing?” she breathed.

His teeth grazed her ear, and she let out a small moan.

“Punishing you,” he said simply, before returning to her neck to begin sucking on it in earnest.

“You’re… you’re not doing a very good job of it.”

Jaune hummed against Pyrrha’s neck. “I’m not?”

“No.” She hooked her leg around his waist and rolled, sending the pair tumbling to the floor. Jaune yelped and clutched at the sofa cushions, but it was too late; Pyrrha landed triumphantly on top of him, and he sighed, letting his head fall backwards onto the unforgiving hardwood.

“I love it when my girlfriend beats me up,” he said dryly.

Pyrrha grinned and blew on his nose. Jaune made a face.

“It’s on your _breath_.”

“I know.”

“Oh, so you’re being mean to me on purpose. Got it.” Jaune scooted backwards into a sitting position. “I know I was a dick earlier, but I never really took you for the revenge type, P.”

“Well, that’s the fun part of dating someone.” Pyrrha’s eyes glinted as she leaned against the bottom of the couch. “You’re constantly learning new things about each other.”

“I thought the fun part was getting laid and making fun of single people.”

“Well, since we haven’t done either of those things yet, I’d say our relationship – what?”

Jaune waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t think I didn’t hear that ‘yet.’”

Pyrrha blushed and grabbed her mug off the coffee table, taking another deep sip. “Be quiet,” she said, but the mug couldn’t hide the corners of her smile.

Jaune’s mouth moved with hers, and he watched her silently for a moment, appreciating her glow and oblivious to his own.

“You know what?” he said abruptly. “Let’s try the others. You never know, they might love eggnog.” He pulled his scroll out of his pocket and was halfway to sending out a group text when Pyrrha’s hand shot out to stop him.

“Jaune, it’s alright.” She pulled her hand back and smiled at him over the mug, suddenly shy in spite of everything. “I like spending time with you.”

“Uh, okay.” He put the scroll away. “I mean, it is the common room, anyone can walk in whenever they want–”

“I know. But until they do, it’s just us.” She slid her hand into his and he wrapped his fingers around hers with a squeeze. Her responding beam was so bright Jaune had to catch his breath and blink to make sure she was real.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he said, and kissed her.

She pushed her mug aside and caught his face in her hands, smiling as she kissed him back. There was no great passion or movement in it; just two rays of light meeting to create a small sun, basking in the heat of each other’s joy. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together and just breathed in tandem for a few moments. Then Jaune licked his lips and grimaced.

“You still taste like eggnog.”

“Oh.” Pyrrha sat back. “I’m sorry.” She swiped her hand against her mouth, as if it would make the taste go away, and Jaune chuckled.

“You know what? It’s worth it.”

And Pyrrha couldn’t have grinned wider when Jaune leaned forward to kiss her again.

 


End file.
